Appendicitis
by Dr. Mois
Summary: Little Henry has appendicitis. FIRST SEASON BETWEEN CHAPTERS 6 AND 7. A/U.


_**ladies and gentlemen, good evening, I am here to present you guys my latest work, which as you have seen, bears the name of a disease, which is appendicitis.  
good, this is a short story that takes place between the 6th and the 7th episode of the show's first season.  
this time, no need to discard anything, because this story does not necessarily affect the show, although some features, are changed.  
Good, I hope that this explanation is sufficient.  
thank you and sorry for spelling errors.  
a big hug  
A. C. R. Mois**_

* * *

_**Appendicitis**_

It seemed to be a quiet night for the dreaded mayor Regina, who watch in delighted from the window of her room, deputy Emma´s displeasure, when she discovered that Graham was sleeping with her.

Since the beginning of that day, everything went exactly as desired Regina, Henry has not met Emma, she had advised Mary Margaret to stay away from David and a few hours ago, she had secretly used her magic to force David choosing Kathryn.

With a smile planted on her lips, she turned off the lights of the room and went to bed. After a few hours of sleep however, she has been awakened by a strange moan.

Confused, Regina stood up and started to go through the house looking for the source of the groan. For a few minutes, she walk in vain, by the great house, when passing in front of the room of Henry, she realized the moaning had become more intense and now was being followed by little screams.

With hands trembling and fear on her face, Regina slowly opened the door of her son room, only to find the boy lying on the floor in a fetal position, whimpering in pain.

'' Oh, my God, my baby'' the mayor shouted running towards the child and taking him in her arms

'' it hurts'' whined the boy, his face wet with tears'' what is hurting, Henry?'' said Regina'' my belly ... I'm going to die?'' he cried

'' do not be ridiculous, boy, you will be fine, I'll take you to the hospital'' said the mother in the brink of despair'' Please, Mom, do not leave me'' sighed Henry, fainting in the mayor´s arms.

Only for a brief second, Regina been immobilized with the scene in front of her and managed to actually think that Henry was dead. However, not take long for the rational part of the mayor to take care of the situation, so she quickly put the boy into her car and drove like crazy up to the hospital.

Once there, Henry was immediately taken to the OR, while in the waiting room, Regina asked impatiently, for a miracle.

Many hours have passed since Henry was taken to surgery and no doctor, appeared to give some news, when suddenly, Dr. Whale leaves the operating room, with a serene look

'' Mrs. Mayor, can we talk?'' He asks quietly'' What happened?'' said the woman terrified

'' Do not worry, Mrs. Mayor, Henry is well, he had a crisis of appendicitis, but you brought him here in time for no major problems'' said the doctor

'' Where is he? I want to see him'' said Regina'' He is in the PACU, the anesthesia should already be wearing off, but I would like to keep him in hospital for a day or two, just in case'' Dr Whale replies as he and Regina walked up to where Henry was.

When see her child lying, semi-unconscious in the hospital bed, Regina felt her heart tighten, so was the sadness of seeing the child in that predicament. However, on reaching closer to the bed and see Henry with open eyes, she gave a sigh of relief, knowing that the worst was over for now.

'' Henry, how are you son?'' Regina said, stroking the boy's forehead

'' I'm fine, but my belly still hurts'' he cried'' shhh, it will be alright, Dr Whale said you had an inflammation on the bottom of the intestine and had to be operated, to take something from your intestines, called appendix '' the mother Said

'' when I can get out of here?'' said Henry'' maybe tomorrow or after tomorrow'' Regina responds

'' Emma knows I'm in the hospital?'''' What? Henry ...'' sighs the mayor outraged

'' Please, Mom, I wish you could tell her that I'm here'' Henry insisted

'' All right, I'll call Miss. Swan, but you have to promise me that you will rest, while I'm gone'' answered the mayor, leaving room'' Ok'' sighs the boy

Not far away in the small apartment she shared with teacher Mary Margaret, the deputy Emma was angrily taking her breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring.

So, wondering being Sheriff Graham, trying to apologize again, Emma opened the door, ready to curse the sheriff of all possible profanity, when to her surprise, she came face to face with the grumpy Regina.

'' Mrs. Mayor, did something happen?'' Said Emma clenching her teeth'' Henry is in the hospital, he asked me to come tell you'' the woman said, visibly irritated. Upon hearing that, Emma felt her blood run cold, already imagining the worst

'' He had an appendicitis attack, but seems to be recovering well. So? Want to go see my son or not?'' Growled Regina. And without thinking twice, the deputy grabbed her coat and followed the mayor up to the hospital.

Once arriving at the hospital, Emma again felt relieved to see that Henry was awakedisposed and watching television.

'' Hi, kid, what a fright you have given us all,'' she said approaching the bed'' Hi, Emma, sorry I scared you again'' he smiled

'' I am going up to the police station, talk to Graham, then I'll give you two hours to chat'' said Regina leaving.

During the time they were alone, Emma and Henry talked about various things, Operation Cobra, some fairy tales, the chance to win a pet and something about the true identity of the Sheriff Graham, when suddenly, Emma looked at her son and told the following secret.

'' Henry, I think it was a genetic problemsince I am also had to remove the appendix'' Emma said with a faint smile

'' Really? When was that?'' Asked the curious boy

'' last year, but my situation was more complicated and I almost died'' she said

'' But now you'll be fine, right?'' said Henry worried

'' Of course. Well, now you better rest if you want to be right to leave the hospital tomorrow,'' said the deputy, giving a kiss on the forehead of the child

.'' okay'' he said snuggling up on the pillow again.

With each passing hour, the clinical picture of Henry, had been getting better, he was recovering well, no longer felt so much pain and as foresee , Henry could be discharged from the hospital, just after lunch at the next day, with the condition of trying to rest as much as possible.

So that afternoon, after lunch, Henry returned home, accompanied by his adoptive mother and went straight to his room to rest, when suddenly, Regina went to warn him that she would make a quick exit.

'' I need to go up to the police station again, you'll be fine for an hour or two?'' she said

.'' I'll be fine yes'' replied the son.

Once Regina left home, Henry decided to take a nap, when suddenly he heard the doorbell and a little pain, the boy stumbled down the stairs, open the door and came face to face with the sheriff.

''Hi, Sheriff, my mom is not here'' he said, hoping the man would go away

'' Actually, I came here to see you, Henry, I hope you can help me''

'' help with what?'' said Henry confusing

'' is about your book ... I'm at it?'' said Graham

Hearing that, then, Henry gave space for the sheriff and went move to show him, his big book of stories, however unknowingly, the disastrous result that it would have in the future .

**_Is not necessarily the end, because this story ends in the middle of the episode._**

* * *

_**well dear readers, we come to the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Thank you very much for you patience**_

_**A. C R Mois**_


End file.
